The present invention relates to poured concrete walls and, more particularly, to poured concrete walls including a layer of thermal insulation for reducing heat transfer in which the insulation layer is secured to the concrete wall at the time of pouring the concrete.
Concrete walls are commonly formed by pouring concrete between inner and outer forms and, after hardening, insulation materials for reducing the thermal R valve may be added to the concrete walls. In order to do so, frame members may be applied to the concrete wall, such as by using pneumatic guns and concrete nails, and then the insulating material may be secured to the frame members. Alternatively, the insulation may be secured to the concrete wall by concrete nails. Such multi-step assembly procedures are both time consuming and costly. Thus, there has long been a need for a system and a method whereby poured concrete walls may be formed and insulated at the same time in one step.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for securing an insulation layer in place while the concrete is poured between conventional forms, and for continuing to secure the insulation layer to the poured concrete wall after the forms have been removed.